U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,450, which issued to Platt on Jun. 9, 1931, discloses a wrench kit holder for carrying a number of end wrenches or similar tools of different sizes. The wrench kit holder comprises a base member and a coiled spring carried by the base member. The coiled spring is adapted to hold shanks of wrenches between its respective coils. There is a holder hinged to the base member and adapted to swing over tops of the wrenches to retain them in the spring. A catch on the base member is arranged to cooperate with a free side of the holder to retain it in position. There is an abutment for one end of the spring on the base member. The other end of the spring is arranged to press the catch to a holding position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,297, which issued to Suburu on Mar. 27, 1990, discloses a wrench holder employing a restraining bar and an upstanding slotted holding member which in combination restrain open-end heads of a wrench set. The restraining bar is mounted in angular spaced relation to the holding member whereby a wrench held in the wrench holder must be rotated through a substantial portion of a 90 degree arc before its handle is no longer engaged in a slot in the holding member and its shank and jaws are no longer constrained between the upstanding member and the restraining bar.